


Alone in the Forest

by TheMajesticDragon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: idk what this is, kinda stupid, might be an x reader, who should the mysterious man be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticDragon/pseuds/TheMajesticDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something random while I'm in the creative mood...<br/>Don't be afraid to be honest in the comment..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Forest

Wind.  
That's all I hear. I can't see two steps in front of me, and there's no sign of animal life around me.  
"Why did I let my friends convince me to do this", I muttered, holding my hoodie closer to my chest. "It's so freaking cold out here!"  
CRUNCH...CRUNCH...CRUNCH  
I stopped moving, still hearing fallen leaves crunching. "Oh crap...Who the hell is out here", I thought to myself. There's no way another person would be walking through this forest. It's a local legend that some kids died out here a decade or so ago, and anyone stupid enough *me* to go in the woods would die the same way the kids did. Us teens didn't really believe in the legend, and traveled through here multiple times( you know..for science). I still heard footsteps coming towards me, so I decided to run in the opposite direction. Which didn't really end well, as the footsteps started to chase after me. I then tried to run in a zig-zag formation, and the person still followed every single step I took.  
" If you guys are pulling some sick joke, y'all better stop", I yelled out to the person, they have to be one of my friends, right? Suddenly, I hit a tree, and crashed onto the forest floor. Rubbing my head, I look up at the tree- wait...that's not a tree. I scramble up to my feet, and try to get some distance between me and the person that appeared right in front of me. After running a few feet, I felt a hand grab me and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"Pl-please let me go", I beg, scared for my life. Then, the person laughed.

 

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Author's Note:**

> So should I continue this story?  
> Should this become an x reader?  
> Who should the person be?  
> You decide in the comments.


End file.
